Mimicking Songs
by Brigitta Pekelharing
Summary: What began as a day of fun with the villain's kids helping an overworking King Ben to relax rapidly turns into a flu for him and then into a dangerous adventure that will change lives as Maleficent comes to seek her revenge and difficult choices have to be made by all! Ben/Mal, Jay/Lonnie, Evie/Carlos
1. Chapter One: Water

_So I recently watched Disney Descendants and thought it was a lot of fun!_

 _I was really taken with all the characters and especially with Mal and Ben. So here is a little something fun I wrote._

 _Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought._

* * *

 **Mimicking Songs**

King Ben of Auradon lay asleep beneath a huge feathery quilt. The early light crept through the clouds into his room, showing his bedside table, with it's clutter of peppermints, school books, signature stamp and gilded looking water jug.

He didn't stir when the door of his room creaked open, but a moment later something shook him awake and he blinked to find Jay had bounced onto the end of his bed while Carlos emptied the contents of the water jug on his head.

Ben put up a hand as the water washed over his head,' argh!' he exclaimed,' what are you two doing?'

'Getting you up for match practice,' said Jay, mopping his hair out of his face.

Ben rubbed the water from his eyes and stared up at the clock,' it's seven thirty,' he complained,' and it's Saturday.'

'And you are always disappearing by ten, saying you have to "work",' cut in Jay,' so if we want to practice we have to start up early.'

'My work is important,' said Ben, pulling the blanket over his head,' and I'm going back to sleep. I'm your king, stop bothering me.'

'King huh?' repeated Jay.

Carlos' face became a wicked grin and Ben peeped out from under his blanket,' what?' he asked.

'This is our King,' chuckled Jay, grinning at Carlos.

'I know, especially after he did this,' Carlos drew a long breath and burst into melody,' _did I mention that I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do? And did I happen to say I dream of you every day..._ '

Ben threw a school book at him,' I was under a spell,' he retorted.

'That doesn't mean you weren't acting like an idiot,' chuckled Jay.

'I remember you singing in on that one,' said Ben.

'Sure I did,' agreed Jay coolly,' when someone is behaving that stupid it's play along or die of embarrassment. I'm a survivor.'

'Very funny,' mumbled Ben, trying to hide his smile,' now if you two will just go away and excuse me.'

He pulled the blanket over his head again, but it was scarcely a moment later that that he felt himself roll off the bed and sit up on the floor amidst a pile of feather blankets.

'What are you doing?' he demanded.

'Getting you out of bed,' said Jay.

'Is that the first time someone has ever pushed you out of bed?' asked Carlos.

Ben stared up at them both, bewildered.

'Wow,' exclaimed Jay,' it is a first for him.'

Carlos gave a chocked laugh,' dude you should try my house,' he said.

The first word seemed to bring in the dog who owned that name and he bounded onto Ben and the pile of blankets.

'Okay, good dog,' eased Ben, while Dude enthusiastically licked his face,' nice dog, nice dog, er, Carlos...'

Carlos came to the rescue, sweeping the dog up into his arms.

'Come on,' Jay offered Ben a hand and the other took it, pulling himself to his feet,' we expect to see you down stairs in two minutes,' Jay added as he, Carlos and Dude whisked out the room.

Ben half considered getting back in bed, but he was wide awake and there was a huge splash of water on his pillow from the water jug. With a slight sigh for the lost sleep out Ben toweled his hair, got dressed and headed down the steps.

Jay and Carlos were waiting for him, but to his surprise Mal was there too. She turned on hearing his steps and grinned up at him as he came down the stairs. His sweet smile flashed across his face and he hurried down.

'Morning Mal,' he said, taking her hand and imprinting a kiss on it.

Mal grinned at him,' you really are picture perfect aren't you Ben?' she said.

That made Ben laugh,' I'm glad you think so,' he said.

Mal leaned up and kissed his cheek,' I've never heard a cross word from you,' she said with that perky smile she had.

'You have never seen me out of temper then,' chuckled Ben, linking an arm through her's as the four of them headed out the door together.

Mal turned her head to look up at him, a little frown on her brow,' but I've seen a lot of times where I wouldn't have blamed you if you had been angry, I mean the cookie...'

Ben laughed and shrugged this off,' what's a little love spell?' he said.

The sentence was enough for Jay and Carlos who both filled their lungs and begin to sing 'Did I mention' loudly enough for the whole school to hear.

Mal hid a grin. She would never forget her feeling when Ben had started singing that song on the sport's field. Between embarrassment, flattery and the wish that he was doing it without a love potion.

They reached the sport field more or less as Jay and Carlos finished their song, having got the lyrics slightly confused on the way.

Jay opened up his bag and began to pull out sports gear and scatter the field with them. Something catching his eye made a sudden turn in his behavior. He dropped the bag and grabbing up a bat smacked a ball toward the goal post with all his might. It sailed right through and he looked around, apparently hoping a certain somebody had noticed his smooth move.

Mal glanced in the direction of Jay's head and spotted Lonnie, who was sitting on a park bench, eating and ice-cream and paying Jay no attention.

'Having trouble there Mr. Bad-news?' asked Mal, with a wicked twinkle in her eye.

Jay scowled,' it's not fair,' he complained,' I like the one girl whose not interested.'

'One girl?' repeated Ben in a teasing voice, taking his place beside Mal,' was Mal ever interested?'

'Mal doesn't count,' dissed Jay.

'And Evie?' asked Carlos, stepping up the other side of Jay.

'She doesn't count either.'

'Audrey,' said Ben.

'She has lousy taste.'

'I take that personally,' protested Ben.

'Well Chad _is_ bad taste,' said Mal.

'Oh he is not always so bad,' said Ben,' he wasn't nice to Evie though.'

Carlos scowled,' no he wasn't,' he said snappishly.

Mal looked over at him,' you're very defensive of Evie,' she teased.

'Speaking of which, where is Evie?' asked Ben, helping Carlos out as that boy was blushing.

'She'll be here,' said Mal,' right after she is done doing her make up.'

Mal swung around Ben and coming up behind Jay she looked over his shoulder toward Lonnie and hissed into his ear,' _your love for her is ridiculous_ ,' in a low singing voice.

Jay fairly jumped at having the voice hissing in his ear,' Mal,' he cried.

'What?' she twirled away from him, laughing.

Ben caught her hand as she twirled and pulled her into a dance.

'Oh I know the perfect thing,' she cried and broke into melody,' _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam and I know it's true, that visions are seldom all the seem..._ '

Ben cut in,' _but if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_.'

They let go of one another's hand, both laughing.

'Seriously,' complained Carlos,' is that Maleficent's daughter singing Sleeping Beauty's song?'

Jay spun round,' I can handle this!' he exclaimed and burst into melody,' _a whole new world, a new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming_...'

A voice cut in behind him and swinging round he saw Lonnie dancing over his way, the next verse of the song on her lips,' _a whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you_.'

She laughed as she broke off and dropped onto the wet grass, breathing in the air of early autumn. Jay grinned,' you sing nicely,' he said, rather awkwardly.

Lonnie laughed,' I think pretty much every one here can sing,' she said.

Mal let out a two bar of 'If Only' and they all laughed, dropping onto the grass like Lonnie, not minding the wet.

'When are we doing this practice I was dragged out of bed for?' inquired Ben, looking up after a moment of silence, while beside him Mal chewed on a blade of grass.

'Moment Evie gets here,' said Jay, glancing over his shoulder toward the main door of the school,' which with Evie could take all year, oh here she comes.'

Sure enough the door had just opened and Evie came skipping out, heading in their direction. Carlos gapped at her with a rather stupefied expression. Ben gave him a nudge,' ask her out,' he said with a grin.

'Huh,' Carlos looked round,' I can't do that,' he protested,' I mean, I don't want too, ugh!'

This final comment was not at all convincing, but Ben dropped it with a slight smirk on his face as he glanced at Mal, who pulled a funny face and offered him a piece of grass to chew on.

Evie came up, singing to herself in a 'princessy' tone,' _some day my prince will come, some day we'll meet again. And away to his castle we'll go, to be happy forever I know_.'

'That's Snow White's,' called Mal.

Evie blushed slightly,' apparently not having realised that she was singing out loud. Ben gave Mal a nudge,' and who was just singing Sleeping Beauty?' he asked,' if Audrey heard you...'

Mal gave him a shove,' she'd have to get with it,' she retorted.

Evie stopped by the group and looked down at the wet grass,' aren't there any chairs around here?' she asked,' I'd hate to get my dress wet.'

'Oh drop it Evie,' said Mal,' just sit and make yourself comfortable.'

Evie paused, then very gingerly sat down, curling up her feet under her. She was looking very prim until Dude leaped onto her lap and covered her dress in muddy footprints.

'Oh no!' Evie jumped up in distress,' bad dog!' she exclaimed in frustration,' very bad dog!'

'Oh, he is just being friendly!' protested Carlos, catching Dude up into his arms.

Evie gave him a haughty look as she sat down again,' you are the one who spent your childhood scared of dogs,' she retorted.

'But he is amending it in his teens,' said Ben helpfully.

Evie snorted, nose in the air,' some people are so changeable,' she retorted.

'I'd say you are first among them,' said Jay, getting to his feet,' come on, it's time for play practice. Lets split into teams, shall we? Want to join us?' to Lonnie.

'Sure,' she allowed him to give her a hand to help her to her feet,' I'll even the numbers.'

'Join my team,' Jay advised, jabbing a finger at himself.

'Oh no,' said Lonnie,' I'm so going up against you!'

'All right, prepare to be beaten,' Jay warned,' Ben you had best captain the other team.'

Ben nodded in agreement and glanced at Mal,' join Lonnie and I?' he asked.

'Okay,' she came over to his side and Evie and Carlos joined Jay. The two teams looked at one another across the field and Mal just couldn't resist.

She filled her lungs and burst out with a line of song,' _Oh I just can't wait to be king, oh I just can't wait to win!_ '

The whole group burst out laughing and Jay took up his bat and went into play without per warning. Ben was quick however to block the move while there was a general cry of 'cheat!' all round.

The game went on for nearly two hours before Evie, of all people, got the winning shot. Despite her being on his team Jay didn't seem able to get much of a kick out of this and looked a little dashed. He had not done as well as usual with Lonnie on the opposite team determined to see him fail.

It was nearly ten o' clock by now and Ben, going over to their pile of things, took up his coat and slid it back on.

'I'll catch up with you all later,' he said,' but I have to go now.'

He smiled at Mal and turned to go, but Jay caught his arm.

Ben looked round,' yes?' he inquired.

Carlos came and took his other arm and between them they turned him round.

'Come on,' Ben was laughing slightly,' what is it fellows?'

'You are not going back to work yet,' said Jay,' you need to live a life a bit first.'

'I live a perfectly good life thank you,' laughed Ben, but he allowed the two boys to lead him away down the sports field, followed by the three girls.

Jay and Carlos only stopped when they reached the great waterfall which rolled into the enchanted lake and washed over the rocks below. It a sheer drop and quite long if one were to jump.

'Okay,' said Jay, finally letting go of Ben's arm and swinging his arms in front of him,' jump down!' he said.

Carlos also let Ben go and stood back, arms folded to see if he'd do it. Mal, Lonnie and Evie all came up behind, looking on with interest.

'You want me to jump down there?' Ben was staring down at the rocks.

'Just take a leap!' said Jay, laying a hand on Ben's shoulder,' or I'll shove you in,' he added,

'No, no,' Ben took a step back, head up with a wicked glint in his eye,' I've got this.'

He took a few steps further back and rolled up his sleeves.' After I've jumped I expect you too also,' he warned.

Jay laughed,' yeah,' he mocked,' after you _actually_ jump, no problem!'

Ben grinned, winked at Mal, who was hiding a laugh behind her hand and, running forward at full speed, he jumped.

Jay and Carlos gasped simultaneously, while behind them Evie and Lonnie both screamed. Mal was laughing and she sprint forward before anyone could guess what she was at and took the jump.

The others gasped and screamed again and then all crowded to the edge to look over. Both Mal and Ben were in the lake, looking completely well, having apparently not hit their heads on the rocks.

'Scared?' Ben called up to Jay.

Jay stared down at him,' that is beyond risk!' he exclaimed,' you could have got yourself killed.'

Ben laughed,' it's an enchanted lake Jay,' he said,' you won't hit your head, I guarantee it. What else would have made Mal jump?'

'You knew?' asked Evie, peeking over the waterfall to see her friend.

Mal laughed,' course I did, come on! You genuinely can't get hurt, I promise.'

They all stared and it was Lonnie who finally broke the silence,' well I'm going in,' she said,' I am surprised no one ever bothered to tell me this jump was safe, I mean I live here!'

She got almost into the waterfall and slide down amidst the waves and foam. She bobbed up the other side, mopping hair from her face and grinning.

'Oh I am going to do that!' cried Evie,' come on!'

She graped Carlos by the hand and rushed in, pulling him after her.

'This is insane,' mumbled Jay.

'Promised safely and you are still scared?' asked Ben.

'It's just, well, I don't really believe it's actually enchanted.'

'Not seen enough enchantments in your life?' asked Ben, he grinned at Mal,' he should try a love potion!'

'Come on Jay!' cried Carlos, who had now bobbed up with Evie,' it's fun!'

'Oh he is scared!' laughed Evie,' little Jay can't take it!'

'I'm not scared!' retorted Jay.

'Prove it then!' called Lonnie.

Her eyes meet his, full of defiance and Jay didn't need a further push, but took the jump. The water was perfect. Not freezing, but cool and refreshing. Laughing the whole group waded to the side and straggled out onto the smooth surface of the stone slab where Ben and Mal had had their first date.

Mal drew a long breath as she sat down and Ben perched beside her. Evie strangled onto the grass and Carlos pulled himself up beside her. Lonnie got up on the slab and Jay pulled himself up beside her and sat dangling his feet in the water.

'Wow,' breathed Evie,' that was amazing!'

'We are like a crowd of mermaids,' laughed Mal.

Lonnie sang out,' _flipping your finns you don't get too far_.'

Mal sang a different verse,' _up where they walk, up where they run..._ '

Ben cut in,' _up where they stay all day in the sun, wondering free_ ,' he looked at her, that gentle light in his eyes,' _wish I could be, part of that world._ '

Mal grinned at him and he offered her a hand and pulling her to her feet he took her into a dance, while singing in a half gentle, half laughing tone,' _tale as old as time, true as it can be, barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly._ '

Mal grinned and took it up,' _just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared..._ '

Ben pointed to her,' _beauty_ ,' then to himself,' _and the beast_.'

Mal laughed,' you aren't a beast,' she said.

He smiled back at her,' neared to it than you.'

Jay was watching them with a half smile and then turning he found Lonnie was looking at him.

''What?' he asked her.

'Are you jealous of Ben?' she asked.

'What? No! I don't fancy Mal like that,' he paused,' are you jealous of Mal?'

She shook her head,' no.'

Jay grinned and somehow his hand found hers and they gripped one another's fingers and shared a secret smile.

Evie was watching them in her own turn. She paused for a moment and then turned her head, flickering her hair, to look round at Carlos,' want to spend some time together?' she asked in a rush.

'Huh?' Carlos stared at her.

'I know we spend lots of time together already, but I meant, I don't have a prince,' she smiled at him and Carlos' face lit up.

'Yes,' he said eagerly,' yeah, that'd be great.'

Ben and Mal meanwhile had not noticed any of the others, they were still dancing, both laughing. A moment's pause in their talk gave Mal the chance she wanted, she leaned up and whispered in Ben's ear three little words.

'Did I mention...?'

* * *

 _Please don't try the waterfall thing, it's only for the story!_

 _Please review and let me know what you thought! Was it funny and sweet? Would you like to read more from me about the characters of Descendants?_


	2. Chapter Two: Flu

_So after getting so many positive reviews I decided to add to this story and I hope to add still more. Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! I loved reading what you thought!_

 _So if you have time please leave this chapter a review too and tell me if you'd like me to expand this into a bigger full story!_

 **Chapter Two: Flu**

The settee was moderately comfortable, though on the whole Ben thought it would have been better had he not been reduced to leaning on the most uncomfortable pillow in history, just because Mal had been so sweet as to sew it specially for him. Evie might have given her sewing lessons, but this pillow was evidence of their utter failure.

The water diving on Saturday had set in a flu for Ben. He had felt ill when he turned into bed on Sunday evening and now on a bright Monday morning he was feeling considerably worse. There was nothing to do either. Beside him his work papers were scattered amidst his friends offering on sweets and chocolate. The chocolate had melted, the sweets gone sticky and he didn't feel like eating any of them.

Beside him the water in it's jug had grown warm and there was a fly floating at the top. The windows were all tight shut, since his father swore that the best way to keep a room cool in summer was not to let in the hot air from outside.

Ben, sweating with dry mouth and cracked lips could not find it in himself to agree with his father on this point. The room was stiffing and he felt a bit like he was choking in it.

The clock pointed to two in the afternoon and Ben felt sure it must cool down in an few hours. His illness had kept him out of school for the day, but it hadn't kept the others. They had all gone off together and left him to keep himself entertained.

Now after hours of tossing, turning and playing boring cellphone games Ben was about done and wished the day would just finish so as he might attend to the next and hopefully better one.

The sound of the school bell ringing out the end of lessons for the day was the only thing in the world which could make the day feel worth it. He sat up slightly and it wasn't two minutes before the door burst open and Mal flew in.

She was dressed in purple, with such a weird looking thing on her head that Ben found himself wondering if it could be safely called a hat, seeing it had the shape of one, but a feather stuck right out of the top and bunch of fake flowers adorned the thing randomly.

Mal stopped in the doorway and stared about the room.

'Hey,' she exclaimed,' this place looks like home, what a delightful mess!'

'I wasn't enjoying it much actually,' admitted Ben,' what's on your head Mal?'

'Oh, like it?' she pulled it off and crossing over to his side handed it to him,' we had to make hats in class today. Evie got the prize of course, but I thought this thing was a decent first attempt.'

Ben nodded, having no words to express himself and Mal gave him a scowl.

'You don't like it,' she accused.

'No, no... it's... fascinating.'

That made Mal go into a peal of laughter as she snatched back the head piece,' it's vile Ben,' she said,' and you may say it.'

'What, you don't like it?'

'I have some fashion sense you know,' said Mal, tossing the hat over her head,' and that thing is deplorable. However I don't blame myself, they do wear such weird hats here, no style. I mean I know she is evil and all, but look at Mom, that's style.'

Ben would have used another adjective to describe Maleficent's weird horned headgear, but instead he only nodded and declared himself ignorant about style.

Mal nodded gravely and said,' I'll be honest I mostly am too, I leave it to Evie.' She took a breath and then glanced about the room,' it's stifling in here!' she exclaimed,' argh!' She crossed over to the window and opening it put her head out,' wow,' she said,' that is much better,' she moved around the room, opening all the windows she could find.

Ben made no protest, feeling the cool air wash over his face was too reliving to allow his father's personal opinions to get in the way. Mal then crossed over to his side and taking up the water jug she threw all the water out.

'Be right back sweetie,' she said and dived out with the jug. She soon returned, with it full to the brim of cool water, ice-blocks swimming in it.

'How's that?' she asked, pouring some into his glass for him and letting two ice-blocks drop in with it.

'Splendid!' exclaimed Ben, with a smile so wide his dry bottom lip cracked.

He pulled a face and Mal asked,' what's wrong?'

'Cracked lips,' said Ben,' I just need some lip-ice, got any?'

'Sure,' Mal put a hand into her bag and surfaced some red tinted lip-ice, which Ben frowned at.

'That looks...'

'Tinted?' cut in Mal,' sorry, it's all I have.'

'Oh it'll do fine then,' said Ben, taking it and rubbing it on his lips.

He was in for a surprise for the next moment Mal leaded down and gave him the kiss on the check,' you are a darling,' she said sweetly.

'Mal,' he looked surprised,' is this a gift cause I'm sick?'

She looked at him, a little sly smile curling her lips,' maybe,' she said.

'I like it, I should be sick more often.'

'Don't you get soppy on me Ben,' cut in Mal, but she was grinning.

Ben said nothing only took up her hand and kissed it just as the door opened again and Evie came in. She flung her bag onto a hook on the wall and, hands on hips, stared about the room.

'What a shambles!' she exclaimed,' this has to be straightened out!'

'But it's nice!' cried Mal.

'Really Mal!' protested Evie,' do you like living in this mess?' addressing Ben.

'No,' he said flatly.

Mal scowled at him and moved further away from him on the settee with an affronted air and that was clearly meant light-heartedly.

Evie was already dashing about the room, putting things into their places, piling his papers together, getting the sweets into a container and putting them in the cupboard, getting the chocolate together and whisking out of the room to get it to a fridge.

Mal rolled her eyes,' it's a cleaning thing,' she told Ben who laughed.

'I'm very grateful for it,' he said as Carlos' head popped round the now open door.

'Hello,' he said,' how are you doing Ben?'

Ben pulled a face,' not very good, but better now between the efforts of Mal and Evie.'

Dude came in after Carlos and running to Ben jumped up onto the settee (Mal got out of the way) and began to lick his face.

Ben laughed, but tried to shove the dog back, not appreciative of having his face licked.

'Here Dude!' called Carlos and the dog jumped down to join his favourite.

Ben reached out for his water glass and tipped half the contents over his face. It felt cleaner, but water ran down the back of his neck and onto the cushion.

'Now you are wetting the cushion I made you,' cried Mal. She swept up another cushion and swapped them, making Ben inwardly thrilled that he had thrown water over his head.

Evie now returned. She halted at the door on seeing Carlos and gave him a very shy smile.

He held up a hand,' hi,' he said awkwardly.

'Hey,' she said.

Ben and Mal exchanged an look of amusement even as Jay and Lonnie came in, arm in arm.

'Hey there Ben,' said Lonnie in her perky way, grabbing up a chair and pulling Jay into the one beside her.

'Afternoon Lonnie, hello jay.'

Jay held up a hand in greeting and glanced at Carlos who was rubbing Dude's belly, very intently not looking toward Evie, who was shyly hovering near him.

Jay grinned wickedly, the light of mischief gleaming in his eyes. He parted his lips and sang a line from a song they all knew, looking directly the while at Evie and Carlos,' _give up, give in, check the grin you're in love, this scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love.'_

Carlos went scarlet, while Evie rolled her eyes.

Mal grinned,' _there may be something there that wasn't there before_ ,' she sung.

Jay couldn't resist, but took up the same song,' _there's something sweet and almost kind.._.'

Lonnie cut in giving Jay a pointed look,' _but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined..._ '

Mal took over looking at Ben,' _and now he's dear and so unsure..._ '

Evie hummed softly, almost to herself,' _I wonder I didn't see it there before,'_ she looked up and changing tune turned to Jay, _' you think the only people who are people are the people who look and think like you...'_

Ben now put in, _' but if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew you never knew.'_ He smiled at Mal,' that stranger was you to me once,' he said.

Jay gave Evie a scowl,' I don't think I'm the only person who matters,' he said,' I'm about team play, you know that.'

Evie smiled,' you were poking me,' she retorted.

'Don't scowl Jay,' said Lonnie soothingly,' hakuna matata you know.'

He laughed at that,' _it's means no worries for the rest of your days,_ ' he hummed.

'I had no idea singing was such a big deal on the Isle of the Lost,' said Ben.

'We all need a little song in our lives,' said Mal, but a slightly wistful look came over her face. She always looked like this when he mentioned the Isle. It had been her home after all and he saw the same look reflect in the faces of Jay, Carlos and Evie. What rough childhoods they had all experienced. So different from his perfect one with Beauty and her Beast to guide him.

Poster parents for goodness, he had told Mal. That was something to live up to, but it was something worth aiming for. These four, no matter what they did, could never have parents to look up too and aspire to be like.

Ben felt someone give him a slight push, it was Mal,' serious face,' she said,' not now Ben.'

Not now. He had told her he wanted to hear more about her childhood some day and she had promised she would tell him... someday. He doubted if she'd ever allow that day to come.

'You lot will probably all get flu too if you stay around here, you realise that, right?' he said.

'It's worth it,' said Mal, squeezing his hand,' for my cutie.'

Ben pulled a face at her,' I'm a king you know,' he said,' you don't have a lot of respect for that.'

'No,' she agreed bluntly,' I don't really.'

Ben rolled his eyes at her and glanced toward Jay and Lonnie who had just got up together.' Going?' he asked.

'We are heading to town together,' said Jay,' Lonnie wants to show me round a bit.'

Lonnie gave her bold grin and existed with Jay, both in deep conversation.

Carlos smiled and got to his feet too,' I'll see you guys round,' he said and went out, Dude at his heels.

Evie glanced uncertainly after him for a moment and then suddenly hurried out, without a word to Ben or Mal.

Mal smiled,' well that should work out,' she said.' How's the flu?'

'Better when you are here,' he said smiling at her affectionately.

Evie meanwhile caught up with Carlos and caught hold of his arm,' Carlos,' she said.

He looked round,' hey,' he said awkwardly.

'Look here,' she said,' I know spending time together yesterday was awkward, I didn't know what to do with myself and you clearly didn't either but... I don't want to give up. We could try again, right?'

Carlos looked at her, hope in his face,' yeah?'

She nodded and sung simply,' _this bond between us can't be broken..._ '

He put in,' _I will be here, don't you cry..._ '

And they both sang,' _cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more..._ '

 _Please Review!_

 _More to Come?_


	3. Chapter Three: Stars

_And it's official! This is now a full length adventure! Get ready for the ride!_

 _Hope you all enjoy and please to review! I can assure you all that your reviews are literally what made this story become more than a oneshot!_

 _And a big thank you to guest_ CarVie Shipper, _I can't thank you personally, but I want you to know how grateful I am for your review and I hope you continue to enjoy! There will be more Carlos/Evie to come!_

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter Three: Stars**

It was a hot night, the evening air had cooled everything out of doors, but the heat seemed trapped within the school. Mal and Evie had their dorm room's windows wide open and both were still tossing and turning.

It was Mal who at last sat up in bed and exclaimed rock loud in frustration,' it's so hot!'

Evie sat up too, but put a finger to her lips,' I know,' she said,' but not so loud Mal, some people might be sleeping.'

'I don't know how anyone can sleep in this heat,' retorted Mal, but she did lower her tone.

Evie swung her legs over the side of her bed, flicking on her bedside lamp as she did so.' We could do something?' she offered,' you know, play a board game, do some hand sewing...'

'Get out of the window and go for a midnight run!' cried Mal enthusiastically.

Evie pulled a face,' not quite what I had in mind...' she began, but Mal was already at the window, pulling it open.

She put her head out and looked down,' we'll need a rope to reach the ground,' she said brightly.

Evie tip-toed up beside her and peered out the window,' Mal, I'm not sure this is a great idea,' she protested in a rather small voice.

'Nonsense, it's brilliant,' retorted Mal, now hurrying to her dresser and opening the bottom drawer,' fortunately I make it a point to keep a coil of rope in my drawer for just such emergences,' she said.

She came hurrying back and tied the rope with expert fingers, and a perfect sailor's knot, to a bar which stood near the window and was meant for hanging towels on.

'Will that hold?' asked Evie, indicating the bar's attachment to the wall and not Mal's knot.

Mal pulled on her gown, over her long pants and short sleeved shirt.

'Only one way to know,' she said, as she threw the remaining rope out the window. It reached all the way to the bottom and draped onto the grass. Mal grinned,' come on,' she said and getting up onto the sill she swung her legs over.

'Mal,' Evie made one final attempt to reason with her friend's madness, even while she also struggled on her gown.' Don't let's do this.'

Mal gave her a grin and taking hold of the rope she climbed down with ease. She dropped once she was near the ground and looked up at Evie, who had got onto the sill and put her legs over but was hesitating to take hold of the rope.

'Come on,' urged Mal in a whisper,' we did this on the Isle often, you can't be scared of climbing down a rope.'

'I don't know how many rules we must be breaking,' groaned Evie, but she slide down with almost as much ease as Mal and landed with far more grace.

'Ah,' Mal breathed in deeply, taking in the cool night air,' this is tons better,' she said,' come on,' she urged Evie and the two of them slipped away, heading down the field to the back gardens. There was bench out there, situated so as to see a fine view of the village below, all the way across to the Isle of the Lost.

The girls sat together, staring up at the stars and letting their loose hair blow in the breeze. Evie was the one who presently broke the silence.

'Do you often think of home Mal?' she asked.

Mal gave a shrug, with a useless attempt to look nonplussed,' sometimes,' she said, with offhand candour.

'I think of Mommy,' admitted Evie.' Do you think of your mother often?'

Mal bit her nail,' sometimes,' she said.

It had been difficult to decide what to do about Maleficent, who had shrunk so small after turning into a dragon. As King, Ben had finally asked the Fairy Godmother to return her to her usual state and she was in the prison of Auradon, closely guarded and with no magic in her grasp.

Mal had permission to visit her once a week, but she seldom did, she just couldn't face it. She had enough to deal with in Auradon, without trying to speak with her mother. Maleficent was not the usual kind of parent and Mal didn't know what to say to her. She tried however to be a good daughter and sometimes sent gifts over instead.

'When did you last see her?' asked Evie.

'Four weeks ago,' mumbled Mal,' she is so disappointed in me, I don't know how to face her and choose good at the same time, it doesn't seem to fit.'

' _If only we knew what our hearts were telling us,_ ' Evie sung in a low voice.

' _Don't know what we're feeling, is it all a dream?_ ' Mal seemed to be really asking the question. She glanced sideways at Evie,' should I see her more?' she asked.' I just don't know. _Look her, look at me, I don't know who to be..._ '

'Who you are,' Evie gripped her hand,' what you showed the rest of us we could be, good. Not our parents. We get to choose.'

Mal nodded slightly,' I know,' she said,' I just wish...' she broke off.

'Yes?' urged Evie.

'I wish mother was not in jail, I wish she was free, just far from here,' Mal got up and moved toward the end of the garden. Evie followed her.

'Free? Mal you know what she'd do. I wish Mommy was here too, but I know she can't be.'

'I know it too,' Mal rubbed her head,' I think the heat is getting to me,' she said a little fretfully.' I just hate to think of her in a cell, even though I know she belongs there,' she clenched her fists tightly together and stretched out her arms.

'Mal,' Evie's voice was kind and gentle,' it'll work out in time,' she said,' maybe she can learn about good too, and my Mommy.'

Mal shook her head as if trying to shake away a fly.' She doesn't want that,' she said bluntly,' you need to choose it and every talk I've had with her... she isn't like that!' Mal's tone had risen slightly and she unclenched her fists,' I wish I didn't have to worry, I wish she was free and I could rest!'

A blast of light erupted from Mal's palms and both girls jumped. It burst into the sky and showed down like small fireworks or failing stars.

Both girls stared and then burst into giggles.

'Wow Mal, that was so wicked awesome!' cried Evie.

'I know right?' agreed Mal,' I didn't even know I could do that.'

Evie grinned at her,' you haven't even begun to find out what you can do,' she said,' come on,' she laid a hand on Mal's arm,' let's get some sleep, it's now or through class tomorrow.'

'I don't mind sleeping through class,' said Mal with a chuckle.

Evie shook her head at her,' my grades matter to me,' she said,' and,' with a sly grin,' you know Ben thinks well of good grades.'

Mal laughed,' I hear his have gone down terribly since he became king.'

'Seriously though,' said Evie,' how can someone run a country and go to school, there is something so wrong with that idea.

'If it were me I'd have dropped out by now,' said Mal.

'But Ben never would.'

'No,' agreed Mal,' he is much too proper for that.'

* * *

A short enough distance from the school a green light flickered in block 10 of the prison, a restricted area for the worst criminals. A gap of green light formed in the wall, the guards stood by, apparently unable to see it and a woman stole out, a light laugh falling from her lips and catching on the breeze.

* * *

Just getting through her bedroom window after Evie, Mal stopped and looked over her shoulder, had she just heard...? But she shook her head, it was impossible and she slid into bed, putting the thought out of her mind.

* * *

Maleficent stole through the town, her skill at concealment making her go unnoticed. No magic gleamed from her finger tips, but she had enough else at her disposal. She slipped into a garden and gathered several herbs and leaves from it. She moved like a ghost toward the school and ducked under the fence, through a gap. She approached the castle, her hands had crushed the leaves, herbs and flowers finely and she took water from the fountain and mixed it in.

Silently she moved to a window and looked in. She knew so well the face which lay sleeping on the settee and she deftly poured the liquid into his medicine bottle.

Ben awoke with a start. He had heard a rustle, which didn't sound like the wind. He sat up and glanced out the window. Nothing was there. He glanced up at the clock. Three at night, a good time to take more medicine for his flu. He poured out two teaspoons full and swallowed. It was slightly more bitter than usual, he thought sleepily, but he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

The last he thought before drifting off to sleep was how at peace the world was tonight.

 _More to Come!_

 _Please Review!_


	4. Chapter Four: Coma

_All right, so it's been crazy long since I last updated this story and I'm sorry for that! I hope you guys will still want to stick with me however, as I do not plan this story to go uncompleted!_

 _So please enjoy the update and remember to review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Coma**

Mal awoke with the sun. It glanced through the gap in her curtains and fell on her pillow. She stirred, half surprised to realise she had actually fallen asleep. Across from her Evie's bed was empty and all ready made. Mal yawned and glanced at her clock. It was still early and she vaguely wondered how Evie could be so keen on studying, before she dosed back into a sleep.

She was awoken again by someone shaking her. She blinked and looked up to see Evie. She appeared worried and Mal sat up with a start,' am I going to be late for class?' she burst out.

'What?' Evie stared at her, as if she had never heard of 'class' before.' No, it's not that, Mal it's Ben!'

'Ben?' Mal looked vacant, still half asleep as she was.' What about him E?'

'He is sick,' said Evie in a panicked tone.

'I know,' said Mal, then her brain woke up,' what do you mean sick?' she asked and then saw that Evie had been crying,' what's going on E?' she demanded.

'They can't get him to wake up Mal, it's like he is in a coma.'

'What?' Mal was out of bed in a moment,' what do you mean?'

'He was found this morning by his parents, asleep on the sofa where they left him,' explained Evie tearfully,' and he isn't responding, he is breathing, but he looks bad Mal!'

Moments later Mal was dressed and flying down the stairs, Evie hurrying after her.

She ran across the school courtyard and to the door of Ben's small lounge. A big guard stood there, but he didn't even try block Mal as she bounded past him and shoving open the door ran in. There were so many people in the room she couldn't even see Ben. The Isle training took over in her panic and she just shoved her way though and saw the young king.

His handsome young face was ashen white, while the Fairy Godmother bent over him and his parents stood by, Belle clutching her husband's hand so tightly her knuckles were as white as her son's face.

Mal stared, shock written in every line of her face. It was one thing to hear about what had happened, quite another to see it. She saw the Fairy Godmother feeling Ben's pulse and burst out, unable to stop herself,' what's wrong with him? What happened?'

Belle glanced over at Mal and shook her head slightly,' we don't know,' she murmured.

Mal moved round the sofa and leaning over she touched Ben's forehead, it was burning hot with fever. Panic welled up stronger within her and she stared up desperately at the Fairy Godmother.

'Can you do something?' she asked in a chocked voice.

The Fairy looked up and glanced from Mal to Belle.' It's magic,' she said softly.' Poisoned magic.'

'A sleeping curse?' asked Belle in a tremble.

I'm afraid not, that would be easy cured, much loved as he is. This is sickness, but not the usual kind. It's something more.

'What must be done?' the Beast's voice had broken in, sharp and strong.

'Magic did this,' said the Fairy,' magic can repair it again. But first we must know what happened.'

Mal turned away, feeling sick with worry and her eyes caught sight of Ben's medicine bottle. The liquid looked different to her. It was oddly purple and she took up the bottle.

'Headmistress,' she turned in alarm toward the Fairy Godmother,' does this look right to you?'

The Fairy Godmother took the bottle from Mal's hand and unscrewing the cap she set it down on the table before her and gave it a simple tap with her wand. Sparks shot off the bottle and the Fairy started back with a short gasp.

'Good work Mal,' her tone was a little breathless,' I believe you have found the poison. It must be analysed at once.' She turned to Belle,' I will take it through to the laboratory and return shortly. Until then make sure someone is with Ben the whole time,' she turned to the crowd of students all still trying to push their way in,' and all of you back to your doom rooms,' she said,' this chaos will not do.'

A small wave from Belle's hand was the only needed prompt to make the students okay without trouble and depart, whispering to one another. Mal didn't move and Evie hovered by the door, uncertainly.

The Fairy Godmother then left the room and Ben's father, Adam, after a quick word and a kiss for his wife followed her out.

Belle sat herself down on the edge of Ben's settee, while Mal leaned over the back of it, her hair hanging in a tangle over her shoulders. Evie took a step forward and, as Belle didn't object, she approached her friend and wrapping an arm around her she leaned her head against Mal's.

A minute passed and Evie raised her head,' I'll go find the boys and tell them what's happening,' she said,' all right Mal?'

'Sure,' Mal nodded.

Evie gave her shoulder a squeeze and went out, careful to shut the door behind her. The two remaining women both stayed where they were, eyes on the face of the sick king. Belle finally spoke.

'The Fairy Godmother will manage something,' she said,' she always does.'

Mal looked up,' ever seen something like this before your Majesty?' she asked.

Belle shook her head,' not quite,' she admitted.' But I've heard of people being poisoned with magic.'

'Does it always have side effects afterwards?' asked Mal.

'Like illness and injury it's not a set pattern,' said Belle. She patted the chair which stood beside her place on the settee,' come sit here Mal, do.'

Mal crossed over and sat down. She drew up her legs and sat hugging them, gazing at Ben with her chin on her knees. Belle leaned over and put an arm around the girl, leaning her chin on Mal's shoulder. Mal was unaccustomed to this motherly behaviour and she started slightly, but found it was comforting and so reached out a hand and gripped Belle's fingers.

They sat then in silence, while the sun shone brighter and hotter on the morning grass. It flooded through the windows, throwing it's light over the two of them and Ben. It showed the feverish sweat on his face.

Belle noticed it and got to her feet,' I'll be right back,' she told Mal,' I'm just going to get some cold water to cool his forehead.'

'I can get it...' began Mal, but Belle simply laid a hand on her shoulder.

'You stay here my dear,' she said,' I won't be a moment.'

She left the room and Mal remained, staring at Ben's pale face. She slide her feet off the chair and leaned forward to take one of Ben's hands.

'Hey sweetie,' she said quietly,' you're gonner be okay, right? I don't wanner go my way alone, not since I met you, cause you make me really happy.'

Her voice choked up slightly on the last words and she swallowed slightly. Even though he could not hear her, she had a long inbuilt history of hiding her feelings if they applied to anything but scheming. So hard wired was her DNA.

 _'Forget the DNA,_ ' she had sung once. It had seemed easy enough on a beautiful evening after her mother was defeated and the whole world was at peace. Now it wasn't so easy. Her mother's spell book called to her, suggesting that it might have remedies for the malady her Ben was suffering from. But she backed away from this plan. It was the spell book of Maleficent, not a thing to be trusted. Evil magic, magic with serious consequences. Dangerous to use carelessly, even more so to use it in an attempt to save Ben.

Giving the Fairy Godmother more time was her best bet and she knew it. So she sat silently, Ben's hand in hers, her eyes trained on his face.

Belle returned shortly with a bowl of cold water and setting it down she wet a cloth and wiped her son's forehead with it. She glanced at Mal.

'Any change?' she asked.

Mal shook her head,' not a flicker,' she said dully.

Belle resumed her seat and mere moments later the door was flung open and Adam came back in.

Mal started up and Belle exclaimed,' any news?'

'Fairy Godmother is coming jut behind me,' said the Beast,' she thinks she has found something of value.'

The Headmistress came in sure enough just after him, a book in one hand and her wand in the other.

Belle was on her feet and eagerly asked,' have you found something?

The Fairy Godmother nodded, displaying the open book to Belle, while Mal came up to look over her shoulder at the page.

'That's about a sleeping curse!' exclaimed Mal,' what will that do?'

'You said it was not a sleeping curse,' added Belle.

'Nor is it, it's poison, but to cure it I need to put him under a sleeping curse. That will heal him in moments, it's magic is more powerful and will take precedence over the other.'

'But what poison was used?' asked Belle.

The Headmistress shook her head,' I don't know it's nature, but we don't have a lot of time. This sleeping curse should work.'

'And the after effects?' asked Belle, her face was set,' I know there always are... payments.'

'I don't know the poison,' said the Fairy,' I can't tell you what it will do. But this sleeping curse will save his life.'

'Could it do damage?' asked Mal.

'No, any damage will be the poison and that's already done. This can only help... or fail to do anything.'

'You are sure?' Belle was gripping her husband's hand.

The Headmistress nodded and Adam said,' then do it.'

She nodded and crossed the room to stand at Ben's side. The other three approached nearer and stood watching. The Fairy gave her wand a slight wave and sparks flew from it. They floated for a moment around Ben's face then disappeared like bursting bubbles.

Ben gave a deep breath, the healthy sound of someone who was sleeping. His expression changed just a touch and he was sleeping soundly.

'Now all we have to do is wake him,' the Headmistress glanced over at the trio,' who will do it?' she murmured thoughtfully.' Young love,' her eyes turned to Mal,' it should be you,' she said.

'M... me?' repeated Mal, glancing toward Belle and Adam.

He nodded and Belle pushed her forward,' go on,' she said.

Mal took a step forward and looked down on Ben's sleeping face. She bent and whispered very, very softly words that only the Headmistress heard although Mal did not think she would.

'I love you.'

She kissed him, a light touch on his lips and then moved her head back, cheeks bright, eyes searching his face. For a moment she simply looked at him expectantly. Then she realised that nothing was happening. His face didn't change. His breathing remained the same. His eyes didn't open.

Bewilderment came over her face and she shook his shoulders slightly,' Ben,' she cried,' Ben!'

He didn't move and she turned toward the Fairy Godmother in horror,' you must have done the spell wrong,' she cried, her voice full of alarm and not anger,' you did something horribly wrong!'

The Fairy shook her head and gently drew Mal away,' I didn't do anything wrong dear,' she said,' Belle, please.'

'Okay,' Belle was white as she leaned over and kissed her son's cheek.

The reaction was almost immediate. Ben's lids flickered and his eyes opened. Belle gave a small cry and started back in alarm, a hand to her mouth.

'Belle, what is it?' the Beast was beside her in a moment, his eyes on his son's stirring face.

Belle shook her head slightly,' n... nothing,' she said,' only I thought, I fancied... his eyes, they just seemed so...' she brook off clearly unsure how to explain herself to her husband.

No more words were needed however as Ben opened his eyes fully and both parents turned to him at once. Mal took a step forward, looking at him over Belle's shoulder. The now open eyes seemed as usual to her as he sat up and from the expressions of his parents they clearly seemed the same to them too.

Belle and Adam both flung themselves about his neck, hugging him tightly. Over their head's Ben's turned to look at Mal.

She felt fixed and frozen, horribly aware that her kiss had not worked. Slowly her eyes met his and she felt a start as she looked into the blue depths. They wore an expression unlike him, although he only extracted an arm from his parents hug and held it out to her, saying in his gentle and warm voice,' hello Mal.'

 _More to Come!_

 _Please Review!_


End file.
